


My Uncle Ned

by sakurasake



Category: Pushing Daisies, Twilight (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Lee Pace - Freeform, M/M, tam lazarus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-13
Updated: 2014-02-13
Packaged: 2018-01-12 05:10:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1182294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakurasake/pseuds/sakurasake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlie was always fond of Renee's twin brother Ned. So when Ned needs to get away from their home town, Charlie invites him to Forks. Renee hated her twin because she was a mutant-phobe and he was a Metahuman with the 'Lazarus' touch. Bella introduces her uncle to her new friend Tamsin, who is a girl that cannot die.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. teaser

Title: My Uncle Ned  
Author: Me  
Fandom: Twilight Saga/Pushing Daisies  
Borrowed Concept: Metahumans/Mutants  
Pairing: Ned/OC  
Summary: Charlie was always fond of Renee's twin brother Ned. So when Ned needs to get away from their home town, Charlie invites him to Forks. Renee hated her twin because she was a mutant-phobe and he was a Metahuman with the 'Lazarus' touch. Bella introduces her uncle to her new friend Tamsin, who is a girl that cannot die.  
…  
NOTE: The idea is that Tamsin's ability is a direct mirror of Ned's. His touch doesn't actually affect her unless she wants it to. But, otherwise, her ability is a shameless homage to Captain Jack Harkness. Her parents kicked her out because when she was in the car accident that 'activated' her ability, they were upset that her twin brother died and she didn't...and they are mutant-phobes like Renee. Bella introduced Tamsin and Emmett, so Tam, Emmett and Rosalie are IM Buddies. Emmett will coach her through repairs and the like (setting up ned's shop) and Rosalie through just about everything else (nuff said).//The idea of Ned's story, though, is that he ran away from the PD crew after an incident where he nearly killed Chuck. He's actually hiding out at an old campsite when Charlie calls. He scores himself an invite and goes to Forks. This is where he is reunited with Bella, who Renee had forbidden him from seeing for fear of tainting her (though she is already a metahuman shield, which is why Edward couldn't read her). Jasper will be Bella's mirror, where Tamsin is Ned's.//Eleazar and Carmen will call Ned and Tamsin the human Garrett and Kate.  
…  
Casting:

1\. Jennifer Lawrence as Isabella Marie Swan//Bella Bird  
2\. Amber Heard as Tamsin Eloise Lazar//Tam Lazarus  
3\. Lee Pace as Ned Higginbotham (renee's maiden name)  
…  
Teaser:

 

Bella was bouncing off the walls almost when her dad told her that her uncle was coming to Forks. One thing Jacob Black knew was that Bella worshipped her Uncle Ned. Her dad would let her talk to him behind her mother's back, which pissed Renee off to no end when she found out about it. Charlie had even helped Ned with a change of identity, the man wanting to separate himself from his sister and what he left behind. He didn't want to be found. Gone was the Higginbotham. And in his place stood a changed man.


	2. Meeting Tamsin and Ned

Title: My Uncle Ned  
Author: Me  
Fandom: Twilight Saga/Pushing Daisies  
Borrowed Concept: Metahumans/Mutants  
Pairing: Ned/OC  
Summary: Charlie was always fond of Renee's twin brother Ned. So when Ned needs to get away from their home town, Charlie invites him to Forks. Renee hated her twin because she was a mutant-phobe and he was a Metahuman with the 'Lazarus' touch. Bella introduces her uncle to her new friend Tamsin, who is a girl that cannot die.  
…  
NOTE: The idea is that Tamsin's ability is a direct mirror of Ned's. His touch doesn't actually affect her unless she wants it to. But, otherwise, her ability is a shameless homage to Captain Jack Harkness. Her parents kicked her out because when she was in the car accident that 'activated' her ability, they were upset that her twin brother died and she didn't...and they are mutant-phobes like Renee. Bella introduced Tamsin and Emmett, so Tam, Emmett and Rosalie are IM Buddies. Emmett will coach her through repairs and the like (setting up ned's shop) and Rosalie through just about everything else (nuff said).//The idea of Ned's story, though, is that he ran away from the PD crew after an incident where he nearly killed Chuck. He's actually hiding out at an old campsite when Charlie calls. He scores himself an invite and goes to Forks. This is where he is reunited with Bella, who Renee had forbidden him from seeing for fear of tainting her (though she is already a metahuman shield, which is why Edward couldn't read her). Jasper will be Bella's mirror, where Tamsin is Ned's.//Eleazar and Carmen will call Ned and Tamsin the human Garrett and Kate.  
…

[ ](http://s198.photobucket.com/user/JarodsSlayer/media/nedandtambannermyunclened.jpg.html)

…  
Chapter One:

 

Bella and Tam sat outside the shop, hoping that Charlie had given Ned the directions. The girls had been working on it for a couple of weeks, ever since Charlie had first invited Ned to Forks. Bella looked at her watch with a sigh, before pulling her phone out of her pocket and dialing Charlie.

“Hey, Dad,” She sighed, running a hand through her hair, “did Uncle Ned call?”  
Bella put the phone on speaker and the girls heard Charlie chuckle.

“He ran out of gas half a mile away from town,” Charlie snickered, “I was gonna see if Tam would hike out that way with her Odd Thomas finding people voodoo thing.”  
Tamsin rolled her eyes, but still laughed anyway. The two girls stood from their sitting spot and dusted themselves off as a large truck with several boys from the Rez pulled up.

“Tell Peter I love him,” Bella chuckled, “Jake and the boys showed up.”  
Peter Whitlock was an audio fixture in their home, calling with little things: 'pick up this', 'stay away from this' and the like. Sam passed Tamsin a full gas can and a leather pack with supplies (tazer, first aid kit, an air horn that the pack can hear a mile away), watching as she went walking in no particular direction.

“Does she know where she's going?” Sam asked Bella, the two standing on either side of the door into the shop.  
Bella chuckled, the door propped open so that the boys could carry in the cleaning supplies.

“She's doing her Odd Thomas trick,” Bella chuckled, “Uncle Ned ran out of gas half a mile from town, so he asked Tam to go rescue him.”  
Jacob stopped next to Bella, a box in his arms.

“Her gift is a mirror of Uncle Ned's,” He spoke carefully, “are you sure sending her is a good idea? Because he's not likely to get out of things unmolested.”  
Bella snorted and shoved Jacob into the shop, Sam closing the door behind them as they entered.

“That is exactly WHY Dad sent Tam,” Bella cackled, “he wants to see what would happen.”  
…  
Ned closed his eyes, leaning back in the driver's seat of the truck. Charlie had called to say that he was sending one of Bella's friends from High School, who had been a year before Bella in school, with some gas. He'd questioned Charlie's sanity in sending a teenage girl. But all Charlie had told him was that the girl was 19 and to 'have fun'. And that wasn't creepy at all. Ned jumped when someone pat the hood of the truck, opening his eyes to see a girl who looked rather like a human Barbie doll. He rolled down the window and she leaned in.

“Charlie didn't warn you at all, did he?” She chuckled, before reaching her hand in the window, “go ahead, see what happens.”  
Ned couldn't HELP the curiosity and touched her hand...he looked at her, then her hand and back.

“My gift mirrors yours,” She chuckled, “you can't kill me unless I want you to. Then I just end up reviving anyway.”  
She stepped back as he opened the door, Ned watching a denim skirt clad ass as she walked up to the gas tank. Tam could feel his eyes on her, chuckling silently to herself. No wonder Seth stuffed condoms into her pocket, before Sam had given her the gas and kit. She set the gas down on the ground, bending just right. Hearing the sucking in of breath as she bent over and gave him a bird's eye view of 'innocent' white panties. Charlie had said that finding your mirror was like electricity and uncontrollable urges. Part of Tam couldn't wait to get those large mits on her...and certain appendages IN her.

“How are you possible?”  
When he spoke again, his voice was a hoarse croak. Like he'd been crying and yelling and screaming all in the same breath. Which made her sigh in sympathy. Charlie had said that he'd almost killed his first love on accident, when he almost touched her a second time.

“Well, count that my parents are assholes,” She spoke, standing straight and flipping her hair back over her shoulder.  
Ned nodded absently, watching Tam as she tossed her pack into the empty back of the truck...well, it was almost empty. It had a tent, sleeping bag and pillows. The truck's toolbox was specially fitted as a fridge. He had fish sitting in ice locked tight in one compartment, with elk and deer in a second. Then with bottles of water and beer, along with a couple six packs of soda in the third.

“Then add what led to my ability manifesting in the first place,” She continued, drawing Ned's attention back to the situation at hand.  
When Tam looked back at Ned, his head was cocked like a curious puppy. Which made her smile. It was cute enough that she took a picture of it with her phone and sent it to Bella.

“What was that for?” Ned asked.  
Tam chuckled, “Bella's been wanting a current picture of you for years,” she admitted, Ned's eyes drawn to her small hands, which were unzipping an acid washed and well worn denim cropped jacket, “and that look on your face was too cute to pass up.”  
Ned leaned on the truck's cab after closing the door, looking back to Tam just in time to see her toss the jacket into the back of the truck too. His eyes widened when he took her in. Modest D cup breasts cradled in an electric pink bra, underneath a stark white tank-top that molded to her like a second skin. Her skirt stopped just an inch under the curve of her ass, having ridden up when she pushed up onto her tip-toes to toss things into the back of the truck. When her tank-top rode up, he saw her belly button piercing. A dangling red rose. Pretty.

“My eyes aren't in my stomach, sweet pea,” She chuckled, bringing Ned's eyes to her mouth...where he noticed her lip piercing.  
Tam rolled her eyes with a chuckle, for the second time that day because of Ned one way or another. When she went to pick up the gas can, Ned moved forward and lifted it for her. They just stood in silence as he put the gas into the tank.

“There is a campsite up the dirt road there,” Tam pointed to a pathway a few yards up the road, “if you want to stop for a bit. Maybe eat something...”  
Tam frowned when she realized that she didn't have any food with her. No, the boys packed the kit with a weapon, a first aid kit, pot, a Rez special moonshine flask and condoms. Ned chuckled and set down the gas tank when it was empty.

“I've got meat and fish in the chilled lock box,” He pointed to the first two compartments, “beer, water and soda,” he pointed to the third.  
Tam chuckled and pat Ned on the shoulder. She climbed into the back of the truck, Ned watching her like a horny deer in headlights before getting into the cab of the truck. He pulled up the path, stopping along the tree laden path when he couldn't hear anything from the back of the truck. He turned and looked into the back of the truck. Tam lay in the back of the truck on the sleeping back, posed like she was sun bathing. She opened an eye and looked at him.

“What?” She said innocently.  
Ned turned his attention back to the steering wheel and started up the truck once more, continuing down the road until it came to a large open area. A fire pit, a parking space...a cabin. He got out of the truck and looked around, assuming that Tam would be getting out too. But she was too busy trying to take care of an 'itch' before he noticed her. He decided to explore the cabin, not knowing that the young Tam was laying in the back of his new truck...trying to masturbate quietly. She was interrupted when her phone buzzed.

BELLA: WHAT IS TAKING SO LONG?  
TAMSIN: TOOK HIM TO GRANDPA'S OLD CABIN. TAKE ANOTHER LOOK AT THE PIC I SENT YOU, HELLS BELLS, POOR THING IS THRASHED. SOUNDED LIKE HE CHOKED ON A BULLFROG TOO.  
BELLA: WHAT HAPPENED TO HIM?  
TAMSIN: ASK YOUR DAD. NOW CAN I GET BACK TO TOUCHING MYSELF BEFORE YOUR SERIOUSLY HOT UNCLE NOTICES I DIDN'T FOLLOW HIM INTO THE CABIN?

At the shop, Bella was cackling and showing Charlie the text.

BELLA: DAD SAYS YOU HAVE HIS FULL PERMISSION TO MOLEST UNCLE NED TO YOUR HEART'S CONTENT.  
TAMSIN: I HATE YOU ALL.  
BELLA: NO YOU DON'T, TAMMY. NOW GO FUCK MY UNCLE!

Tam grumbled and stuffed her phone back into her kit, using the opportunity (the body spray and mini-pack of baby wipes in her coat pockets) to clean herself up. When Ned finally did notice that she wasn't there, he turned to see her walking into the door of the cabin. Her coat thrown over her shoulder and her pack in hand. She walked over and put her pack on the table, before putting her coat on the hanger.

“Bella called,” Tam spoke, her voice just a little odd to Ned, “I told her that you needed a night before you were subjected to her.”  
Ned chuckled, before hanging his head. Tam shooed him over to the couch.

“I'll go get you a beer or ten,” She chuckled, “and I spend most of my time on the Rez, so Leah's cousin Emily taught me to cook like a proper Rez girl.”  
Ned dropped himself into a sprawl on the couch, watching Tam through the window as she walked back out to the truck.

 

“You rang?” Bella drawled, after seeing Tam's name on her phone.  
Tam growled softly, “Sorry, just frustrated. The poor guy looks like he wants to crawl into the bottom of a few dozen beer bottles. Heavy guilt complex.”  
Bella sat down on the stairs leading up to the apartment above the shop.

“Dad told me what happened, Tammy,” She said in a tiny voice, “you know that if he touches someone he revived a second time, it kills them permanently?”  
Tam's eyes widened at the implication and, in the cabin, he saw her throw a large piece of wood from the wood pile...all the way over his truck, where it hit a tree ten feet on the other side. He'd read that if someone's mirror was properly angered, they had an enhanced strength. Or when the person was in trouble, their mirror had inhuman senses with which to track. But, Charlie had said that Tam was already a tracker. He nearly fell off the couch when his phone rang, his shaking going down a little when he saw that it was Charlie.

“Hey,” He croaked.  
“Damn, little brother,” Charlie spoke, saddened by the sound of Ned.  
Ned shrugged and sighed.

“Bells is talking to Tam,” Charlie informed Ned, “the girl likes you, man. She saw a picture of you holding Bella when she was three,” Charlie chuckled, “that was when Bella moved here. Bella is convinced that Tam fell in love with you 'at first sight' when she saw that picture. Like she knew that you were her mirror.”  
Ned stared out the window at Tam in surprise, the beautiful young blonde actually succeeded in separating the compartments of the toolbox and hauling them out of the truck.

“She needs someone that will love her, Ned,” Charlie sighed heavily, “she was just seven when her twin brother died in the accident. She had died too, just not permanently. Bells says that sometimes...she sees Tam arguing with someone who isn't there.”  
Ned cocked his head, watching Tam as she maneuvered the fish into a tub stuck between a couple of trees by the fire pit.

“The State made her parents keep her,” Charlie continued, “but they still kicked her out when she turned 18. Well, technically she was kicked out at 15, they only just filed the papers on her 18th birthday. She lived on the Rez until Bells moved here. They didn't actually start hanging out until Jacob told Tam that the Cullen boy left Bella in the woods after breaking up with her. If it wasn't for Tam and Sam, we never would have found her until it was too late.”


End file.
